Jordan James (Smash Moveset)
by Byrdhouse Fanfics
Summary: (Note: Highly recommended that you read my story, "Jump Up, Jordan!" That contains more context to this character!) For those that have read "Jump Up, Jordan!" this is my moveset for my OC in Smash Ultimate. Chances are that I missed some important information, so feel free to review just in case!


Fighter #76: Jordan James

Series: _Super Mario_ (OC)

Trophy Description: An interdimensional fanboy with a lovable nerdy personality, Jordan is seemingly a regular person. But with the Item Pendant, he can be a formidable foe, able to utilize many items from the Mario franchise! Sometimes all at once…

Sound: "Jordan James"

Pose: Jordan stands, glancing at his pendant with a smile on his face.

Icon: Mushroom

Color Swap: (Different item forms)

Normal form (No item)

Racoon form (Super Leaf)

Cat form (Super Bell)

Fire form (Fire Flower)

Frog form (Frog Suit)

Flying form (Red Star)

Propeller form (Propeller Mushroom)

Squirrel form (Super Acorn)

Intro: Jordan glides down in Racoon form before reverting and taking his stance.

Standing animation: Jordan stands with his arms at his sides, breathing in and out.

Walking animation: Jordan walks calmly, grasping his pendant.

Running animation: Jordan runs in Cat form.

Stop animation: Cat Jordan quickly stops in cartoon fashion.

Turning animation: Jordan turns.

Falling animation: Jordan gasps his pendant as he falls, trying to change into Racoon form

Attacks:

A: Punch

AA: Punch and Kick

AAA: Cape form, spinning

A Side: Slap with Cat Paw

A Dash: Running Punch (Cat form)

B: Ice Flower Ball

B Side: Cape Form, spinning

B Up (Recovery): Propellers in Propeller Form up before gently floating down while spinning. Can injure opponents if caught in propeller blades. Can descend quickly, injuring opponents upon hitting the ground

B Down: Goes into Ice Form (Ice Flower), tosses an Ice Ball that explodes and freezes on contact

Grabs

Forward:

Down:

Up: Injures opponents with Propeller Blade before tossing upwards

Backward: Cape form, spins before tossing opposite direction

Smash Attacks (Shoe Form)

Forward Smash: Kicks forward

Down Smash: Stomps on both sides, burying opponents.

Up Smash: Kicks people upward

Final Smash: Item Up!

Transformational: Dashes into an opponent in Cat form, stranding them in a grass field. Keeps dashing and dashing before taking on Star form. Assuming the form he jumps up and smashes into the ground, launching opponents.

Taunts:

Up: Laughs

Side: Poses in Racoon Form

Down: Goes into Cat form, feels Paw

Victory Animations:

Flies in the air in Flying form before landing, making a pose

Floats down in Racoon form, arms crossed

Takes out his Nintendo Switch and starts playing

Losing Animation: Jordan claps with a smile on his face.

Palutena's Guidance:

 **Pit** : Is that… a normal human?

 **Viridi** : Ugh! Yes, it is. Why do you ask?

 **Pit** : Well, he does not seem to be from any game _I've_ heard of.

 **Palutena** : Well, you're actually right. Jordan James is a normal human from another dimension. He does, however, have something that makes him a worthy opponent: his pendant.

 **Pit** : So what does he use it for?

 **Viridi** : That pendant allows him to use any item from Mario's world. Sometimes all at once!

 **Pit** : So he's like a multi-trick pony?

 **Palutena** : Exactly! Also, as to how he got the pendant, do you remember Rosalina?

 **Pit** : Yeah. The one with the Luma right?

 **Palutena** : Yes. Rosalina made it for him. Rumour has it that he has… "respect" for her.

 **Viridi** : A human in love with a space goddess? That's about as likely as Pit and Zelda!

 **Pit** : Well, just because they are radically different doesn't mean- HEY!

 **AU: So remember when I said I wanted to have Jordan on the Smash roster. Well, I decided to make his moveset. I am probably missing some important stuff here, so if you want to add something, feel free to do it in the review section! Thanks!**

 **P.S. Ultimate's guidance for Zelda has Pit crushing on her thanks to a redesign. I find the crush adorable, so maybe… !**

 **Thanks (for Suggestions):**

 **FrenchMarioBros**


End file.
